Broken
by Kyot0
Summary: "Couldn't he see that Naruto had feelings for him? Couldn't he see that he had them too, no matter how deep down they were buried beneath his cool exterior?"  After one night everything will change, the question is, for better or for worse? Slash SasuNaru
1. Watch me bleed

Hey guys! This is my first fanfiction ever! So _please_ review! Constructive criticism is awesome and flames will only serve to amuse me. BEWARE this is a SLASH story, so if you don't like, don't read! Thanks :D

EDIT: This story has almost completely been rewritten! Looking back I don't know what I was thinking with all of the out of character fluff. If you have already read this the plot is basically the same except things go down a tiny bit differently! Enjoy ;D

Oh, and there are bad words. Yeah, that's about it.

**Disclaimer**- I don't own Naruto or the lyrics, if I did I probably wouldn't be writing this.

-X-

As you're walking away  
your footsteps get louder.  
All you needed was time  
But now time will destroy us.

-X-

2:00 AM

Sasuke stood inside a bus station late at night. The greenish light flooded the area with an eerie glow and deep purple circles became evident underneath his half lidded eyes. The lights flickered and his long bangs cast dark shadows over his face.

He wasn't going anywhere; he just needed to get away for a while. He was in limbo, in between here and there. This place was perfect. He sighed and sat down on a nearby bench, tilting his head back and staring at the ceiling.

It was so quiet here; nobody was around to interrupt the strange sense of peace Sasuke was in, especially the dobe.

_Especially _the dobe.

Just the thought of Naruto Uzumaki made his heart jump into his throat. He had made such a terrible mistake, but it hadn't been all his fault! Naruto had been acting rash as always, and he had been the one who had...fuck, why was he even thinking this way.

It was his fault.

-X-

3 hours earlier

It was the biggest party of the year. The Haruno household was jammed with the graduating class of 2010 and everyone followed the BYOB rule with enthusiasm, life was good.

Sasuke Uchiha stood in a dark corner attempting to avoid drunken fangirls, well, that's what he would have told anybody. The truth was, he was staring at his best friend, Konoha's resident dobe, Naruto Uzumaki. The boy in question was currently in an intense game of pool and his constant smile lit up the whole room.

He watched out of the corner of his eye as Naruto let out a cry of joy as he beat Kiba and proceeded to proclaim himself "The Pool King." Then gloat enough for Kiba to throw a legendary bitch fit and toss threats that seemed to bounce off Naruto's impenetrable barrier of confidence.

Sasuke's lips quirked up into a secretive smile, a very rare occurrence.

His best friend was probably the strangest human being to walk the earth, they were polar opposites; but he knew that he needed someone like Naruto in his life.

'Gah, I'm getting too soft, must be the alcohol.' he thought, 'I never thought myself to be an affectionate drunk..' he then set his face in his usual smirk, took a swing from his beer and stepped out from the corner.

"Ah! Sasuke has returned from lurking in the shadows!" Naruto cried when he saw him, "Come on, play some beer pong with everybody!"

Sasuke 'hn-ed' in indifference.

"Teme.." Naruto growled.

"Dobe.." Sasuke smirked.

"You have to live a little! This is the _last_ party of our _last_ year of high school, come and enjoy it goddamnit!" Before he could object, Naruto slung an arm over his shoulder, and with a huge shit eating grin, pulled him into a crowd of dancing, drunken teenagers. Oh joy.

-X-

Sakura sighed and sunk into her seat. He was so oblivious. So Stupid! _How_ could someone be such an idiot?

Couldn't he see that Naruto had feelings for him? Couldn't he see that he had them too, no matter how deep down they were buried beneath his cool exterior? They had been friends forever, but it was only just recently that feelings that both of the boys had hidden for so long began to emerge.

She looked over and saw them standing next to each other at the snack table, a little too closely to be just friendly. Sasuke's hand seemed to drift over to Naruto's instinctively, but he stopped and shoved it in his pocket. "Ugh."

"What is it forhead?" Ino sat down beside her and looked in the direction Sakura was glaring, "Damn, Naruto and Sasuke again?" "mhmm" Sakura said as she turned towards her friend.

"Those boys really need a reality check; they're both obviously head over heels in love with each other!" Ino cried. "I know! It's distressing that they haven't realized it yet, about each other I mean." Both girls sighed.

"Yeah I know what you mean, Naruto just lights up when he sees Sasuke", Ino giggled.

"and Sasuke actually _smiles_ when Naruto is around! Not to mention that they can barely keep their hands off each other, it's like they have a gravitational pull on each other!" Sakura grinned. Ino cracked up, "you said it forehead!"

"Hey.." Sakura said, her eyes thoughtful, but sparkling with mischief, "who do you think is gonna crack first?"

She grinned, "oh definitely Sasuke, he's been staring at Naruto all night!" Ino cackled.

"I don't know..Naruto seemed a little nervous tonight, did you see the way he was glancing at Sasuke when he thought no one was looking? My money's on the blonde!"

-X-

45 minutes later, Sasuke had enough. He definitely wasn't the partying type.

He had to push and shove though the huge mob to make it to the front door. He pushed by a couple making out and escaped into the night.

Taking a deep breath fresh air, Sasuke stretched and walked through the front yard until he reached the street and sat down on the cold concrete curb. The pounding music fading into the night, but his head retained a dull ache from the unreasonable volume.

Honestly he'd rather be at home reading, or maybe playing video games with Naruto, or watching a movie with Naruto, or maybe just hanging out with Naruto.

'Wait, what?' Sasuke's face warped into a confused expression.

Why couldn't he get the obnoxious blonde out of his head? He closed his eyes and tried desperately attempted to clear his mind of any doubts about himself and any unwanted..emotions.

The sound of a door slamming interrupted his mind clearing process, "Sasuke-teme! What the hell are you doing out here? I've been looking all over for you!" Sasuke whipped around at the sound of the familiar voice, and glared as Naruto stood there in all his pissed off glory.

He jumped the steps that lead to the door, jogged over to where his friend sat and threw himself down on the curb, nearly falling on his face three times in the process. Sasuke scoffed, "classic dobe."

Naruto rolled his eyes, unfazed, and grinned at Sasuke. "Soo what's up? Any particular reason that you're being an anti-social asshole at the party of the century?"

Sasuke glared, "Naruto you know how much I hate parties, remember that one time some chick tried to roofie me?"

Naruto burst out laughing, "that was the best! Come on she couldn't have gotten away with it in a million years. You have to admit it was hillarious!"

"I most certainly will not dobe, getting drugged is no laughing matter."

"Oh, lighten up Sasuke, why don't you pull that stick out of your ass for once" Naruto said jokingly, "but seriously, you have to put it in perspective.

We're all leaving. I don't know if we're even gonna be able to get the entire group together again after tonight; I just want you to be a part of it, not just sitting on the sidelines."

Sasuke sighed and laid back on the sidewalk, staring up at the light polluted sky. "yeah dobe you're right I guess."..."for once in your life" he added with a smirk. "Hey!" Naruto cried, "I can be insightful about stuff all the time, I just choose to ignore those thoughts! Don't judge.." Naruto muttered as he also laid back and joined Sasuke.

Sasuke actually chucked, before turning to his friend, "you're an idiot you know." Naruto smiled sweetly and chirped, "but I'm _your_ idiot, and you love me for it." Sasuke rolled his eyes and looked up to the sky, purposely ignoring the underlying statement behind those words.

They were silent for a while, just staring up at the sky, the few visible stars shining softly, the muffled music playing in the background and the sounds and scents of night echoing around them.

Naruto yawned and stretched slightly, accidentally brushing his arm against Sasuke's bicep. The boy murmured and apology and settled down again, but Sasuke's reaction was the complete opposite.

Suddenly he could feel Naruto beside him, his smell, the heat his body gave off and just his comforting aura that surrounded him.

Such strange emotions and urges washed over him, no, _crashed_ over him like a title wave and kept coming like a tsunami. 'Fuck.' He thought to himself as he fought back the urge to move closer to the blonde. A fluttering feeling in his abdomen arose as similar thoughts flooded though his mind.

"Sasuke? You didn't fall asleep, did you?" Naruto asked quietly (surprisingly he was capable of such a feat)

Sasuke's heart sped up the moment he spoke and he internally groaned, "Nah I'm up" he said while slowly rising to a seated position and Naruto did the same.

"We should get back to the others," Sasuke said while getting up from the curb. He held out his hand for Naruto but his friend was still seated, staring at his sneakers with a pensive expression on his face.

"Naruto?" Sasuke said expectantly, but got no answer. Thoroughly confused, Sasuke tried again more forcefully. "Nauto!"

"Huh?" Naruto said dumbly, shaking his head and coming out of his trance. "Sorry man, must have really spaced out" he said sheepishly.

"Ya think?" Sasuke shot back sarcastically, "come on dobe, let's go"

Naruto looked up at him and grabbed his outstretched hand. Sasuke pulled him up from the ground and turned to walk back to the house, but Naruto hesitated.

Sasuke turned back and looked at his friend with confusion, questions about his sudden strange behavior swam through his mind, mixing with the thoughts that were completely focused on the fact that they were still holding hands.

"Naruto, what's up with you all of a sudden?" Sasuke questioned, it wasn't like Naruto to be so reluctant to express his thoughts, normally he was an open book; right now, it was obvious that something was wrong.

Naruto looked up at Sasuke, his blue eyes seemed to be roaring with emotion, "um, Sasuke..I.." he bit his lip and looked to his side. "it's nothing," he sighed, pulling his hand from Sasuke's, "just thinking about college, i'm gonna miss everyone, ya know?"

Obviously a lie.

Naruto grinned widely. _Fake_. "Come on! The party is just getting started!"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed as he watched the blonde turn and begin to walk away, "you know that I can see right through your bullshit, right?"

Naruto stopped dead. "Missing your friends is not bullshit teme." he said, glancing back at Sasuke.

"I know, but that's not what's eating at you; I know you Naruto. Why won't you tell me? It's not like you held anything back before." Sasuke smirked, in all honesty he _really _wanted to know.

Naruto turned around, "maybe it's not any of your business teme. So screw off!" Sasuke stared at the blonde's darkened expression and slowly walked foward, placing a hand on his friends shoulder.

Naruto's face slowly grew into one of slight confusion and slightly shameful, perhaps he regretted his outburst?

"Naruto," Sasuke murmered, "you know you can tell me anything right? I'm actually a little worried, what's going on?"

Naruto looked down and scoffed, "You worry? That's a first."

The brunette tilted his head down, trying to catch his friends eye, "Naruto, seriously.." he said slowly.

Naruto took a deep breath, and looked right into Sasuke's eyes. He bit his lip for a moment, and Sasuke could have sworn that the space between them was getting smaller and his body seemed to move on its own.

They were so close.. he felt his breath on his face and could see deep into his bright cerulean eyes; he could have sworn that his heart was about to jump out of his chest.

Sasuke felt the soft lips of his best friend press up against his own and his brain seemed to shut down. Heat tore through his body like fire, finally fulfilling the thing he had unknowingly craved for so long felt so damn good..Naruto..

Sasuke leaned forward and deepened the kiss, causing the spark when their lips met to explode into a thousand fireworks in his head.

Naruto moaned and snaked his arm around Sasuke's neck, twisting his hand into his hair and yanking him closer. Sasuke's arms were immediately at his waist, pulling him so they were flush against each other.

His rational mind shrieked like a caged animal; screaming how wrong it was. If it was so wrong, then why did it feel so right?

Naruto opened his mouth to emit another sound of pleasure and Sasuke slipped his tongue inside, deepening the kiss even further. Sasuke's thoughts were hazy, but he loved the sounds Naruto made and moaned himself as Naruto's tongue explored his mouth.

They battled for dominance, pleasure rushing through their bodies like fire

Finally they broke apart, both gasping for air and still entwined in an embrace with their foreheads touching.

A slight smile ghosted over Naruto's flushed face, "you have no idea how long I've wanted to do that.."

Sasuke, finally gathering the courage to open his eyes, stared deeply into Naruto's. Mind still blurred with emotion, he leaned forward until their noses brushed and lightly pressed his lips against Naruto's for the second time that night.

Naruto pulled away first and placed his hand on the side of the brunettes face. With a look of complete trust in his eyes, he murmured, "Sasuke...I like you. I have for a while actually; but it took me forever to accept it." He glanced down for a moment in nervousness but looked back up with renewed vigor. " I think I want to be with you."

Sasuke froze.

With a jolt, his rational mind broke free, sending his mind whirling with questions he couldn't answer. What-what had he done? He had kissed his best friend and he maybe, kinda, sorta..liked it. '_Fuck.._no. No, this can't be happening!'

Sasuke's eyes widened and he pushed Naruto away and backed up, "Don't Naruto..just..please don't do this" He turned around and put his face in his hands.

Naruto stood still, his face a mask of confusion. Heart beating quickly he whispered, "what do you mean? Don't touch you? Don't kiss you?"

His confidence grew as well as his anger as he slowly processed what his friend had meant. He started walking forward. "Don't say that I like you? Is that what you mean Sasuke?"

Sasuke whipped around and said angrily, " We fucking kissed Naruto! We fucking kissed!" He grabbed his hair in frustration, "we're two guys, friends, that's the way it's supposed to be."

Naruto narrowed his eyes, was he really that stupid? "So? Who cares if we kissed?"

Sasuke scoffed, "I'm not gay." he said distastefully.

"When we kissed. You liked it, don't lie." He whispered. "There is no w_ay _that you could have kissed me like that and not felt anything. I know it."

Naruto placed a hand on Sasuke's shoulder and tilted his chin up, staring into his eyes, "I really care about you..." Sasuke pushed him away and looked at him with disgust.

Shocked, Naruto spat out angrily, "you know what Sasuke I fucking like you, and I might even..you know what? Fuck this. When you grow up and accept who you are then come find me."

He glared at Sasuke one last time before turning away and walking towards the street. Furious, Sasuke stared at his retreating form, his mind blurred with anger he sprinted towards him and slammed into the blonde as hard as he could.

Unaware, Naruto flew forwards and landed roughly against the pavement, "What the fuck!" He yelled.

Sasuke towered over him, staring icily as he whispered dangerously, "don't assume what you don't know you faggot. Stay the hell away from me."

The blonde's eyes narrowed, "oh!" he said sarcastically, "now I'm just a faggot to you." He slowly picked himself up trying to hide his winces, "you know, it's weird how I don't know who you are anymore." he spat.

Sasuke stared at his former friend, studying his expression for a moment, then turned away and began walking up to Sakura's house, leaving Naruto staring after him and wondering where he had gone wrong.

Internally, Sasuke was a mess.

You might as well compare it to World War II, actually. A battle between his mind and his heart, society's values vs. human nature; disastrous.

He had single handedly ruined the most important friendship in his life, and crushed the heart of the person he quite possibly, might be in love with.

'What have I done..we kissed..I called him a fag..I _hurt _him! What am I, some sort of monster? It was all a lie..all a lie.'

Mind whirling, Sasuke stopped, thought process at a complete standstill. What he had done was wrong, so so wrong. 'What do I really feel? Do I care for him like he does for me?'

Finally, the fog cleared.

Sasuke whipped around, "Naruto, wait!" he called, his voice desperate.

The boy in question turned his head slowly, and stopped in his place more than halfway across the street. Sasuke caught a glimpse of the crushed expression on his face, that he had bravely hid in his presence. A glimmer of what might have been a tear caught his eye, what it really was, he would never truly know.

All in a split second, lights flashed around the blind turn and the sound of and engine and blaring music roared past him at a high speed. Squealing of tires. A loud banging sound. _Crash_.

Headlights of the car blinded him, but he ran into the street, frantically searching. "Please God, please..not him, not now!"

But there he was, lying in a pool of his own blood. His best friend. Echoing in his head were the things he should have done, the words he should have said.

"Naruto, I'm so sorry"

-X- 

Part 1 of 2! The lyrics are Watch me bleed by Scary Kids Scaring Kids. The next chapter will be out soon, tell me what you think when you REVIEW. :3


	2. One day

Here is the second and final chapter of 'Broken'! I hope all of you enjoyed my first fanfiction and please PLEASE review! Constructive criticism is much appreciated!

**Disclaimer-**not mine :(

If I could find the years that went away  
Destroying all the cruelty of fate  
I must believe that love will find a way tonight

-X-

Sasuke hadn't cried in a long time before tonight, and sitting alone in a bus station a mile away from the hospital, he let broken sobs escape him. He cried for Naruto, that he tore the heart of his best friend to shreds, that he might die. While staring up and the dark sky, with beautiful stars obstructed by the ugly lights of earth, he realized his mistake. He realized that he loved Naruto, and that he had all along.

-X-

When the sun rose, Sasuke awoke to the opposite of that he fell asleep to, life. The joyful sounds of cars speeding down highway and honking their horns, people rushing from place to place chattering on their cell phones…Ahh, life. He sat up on the bus bench he had laid down on, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Finally his blurred vision cleared, and what he saw wasn't pretty. People everywhere stared at him with mixed expressions, some sympathetic, some amused, and some angry. All they saw was a pathetic young man, with mussed hair and clothes with tear tracks down his face and puffy eyes. Sasuke glared and stood quickly, shoving his way through the people. 'How weak must I look to these people?' he thought to himself, running his hand through his hair. "_Damnit._" He growled and shoved his hands in his pockets and began walking faster. His mind was slowly piecing together the situation, sluggish from lack of sleep. '_Naruto...'_ Naruto! It finally clicked, and Sasuke began running, only one thought in his head, 'Naruto.'

-X-

An exhausted Sasuke burst into the hospital ward, breathing quite heavily. His eyes scanned the room, and he trudged in, completely on auto-pilot. Sasuke walked toward the front desk, leaning forward he grunted, in a pathetic attempt to get the secretaries attention. She glanced at him and took in his appearance with sympathetic eyes, "May I help you?" she asked professionally. "Do you know what room Naruto Uzumaki is in?" he said, "Oh him? Well I'm afraid-wait; Barbra knows more than I do. Hey Barb!" The nurse, he presumed was named Barbra, turned toward them, "yeah Julie?" she responded, looking quite weary. The secretary waved her over and the nurse sighed and made her way to the desk, "Julie could you not be so energetic at 6 in the god damn morning!" she hissed. "Sorry sorry!" she cried waving her hands, "anyway, this kids asking about Naruto Uzumaki! I figured you'd know more since you've been here since he came in." Barbra nodded, "Yeah, that kid was messed up, something about a drunk driver.." Sasuke's eyes narrowed, "I already _know_, I mean _how_ is he and _where _is he?" The Nurse and Secretary exchanged looks, "He's stable, he had a ton of surgery done, but he's gonna be ok" she replied while picking at her lavender scrubs. "The boy's strong; a normal person would have been killed hands down by something like that!" Sasuke smirked, "well Naruto's anything but normal" Both women laughed, "so you wanna see your friend, huh? Well he's sleeping right now, go sit in the waiting room and get some sleep; it looks like you need it. You'll be able to see him in a few hours." Sasuke nodded in thanks and walked toward the waiting area.

He was surprised to see their entire group of friends there, some sleeping and some quietly talking with sad looks on their faces. "Sasuke!" Sakura cried, relief written all over her face. She stood and engulfed him in a suffocating hug, "Where were you? We were so worried! I called you a thousand times and you never picked up-", "Sakura," Sasuke interrupted, "I'm alright." She sighed, "Well you don't look alright to me, but then again, why would any of us be 'alright' in this situation. Naruto just barely scraped by, I wonder how he ended up in the middle of the street anyway…" Sasuke turned his head away in shame, "yeah.." he muttered, "I wonder." Sakura narrowed her eyes, "just get some rest Sasuke, you look dead on your feet!" He raised an eyebrow as if to sarcastically say, 'yes mother.' Sakura rolled her eyes, completely understanding his message, "just go." He walked over to an empty seat next to Shikamaru who was sleeping as usual and sat down. Leaning his face on his palm, he slowly drifted off to sleep.

-X-

"_Sasuke!"_ a muffled voice yelled, _"Sasuke wake UP!"_ Sasuke groaned, blearily opening his eyes, a vision of shocking pink and green met his gaze, "Sasuke! Wake the hell up!" He felt a fist make contact with the top of his head. "Ouch! What the hell, Sakura!" He hissed, rubbing his bruised head. She grinned, "Guess what?" he gave her a deadpan look, sighing she muttered, "Killjoy." She cleared her throat, "anyway, Naruto's awake!" His eyes widened, "what? Really?", "Yes really! And he's asking for you, so go!" Sasuke shook his head in disbelief, 'Naruto wants to see me? I have to go make things right again.' He stood, a determined look making its way onto his face, "Go get him Sasuke-kun!" Ino cried, her eyes sparking with fan girlishness, Sasuke just gave her a confused look and walked away. "Oh Ino.." Hinata sighed, Sakura facepalmed. "You sure have a way with words, Ino" Neji smirked, Choji looked around at everybody, "I don't get it."

-X-

Sasuke made his was as quickly as he could through the enormous hospital, '205, 206, 207, damn none of these are right!' He scowled; he was looking for room 517. Sasuke quickly jumped into a closing elevator and was surprised to see a familiar face, "You again?" he said, Barbra the nurse raised her eyebrows, "you sound soo excited to see me.", " Hn" he grunted looking down at his watch, it read 9:13. "Why are you still working?" he inquired, she grinned, "Well I'm working a few shifts at once, and I had a Red Bull." He nodded in understanding, Red Bull is like sleep in a can, every teenager knows that.

The door of the elevator slid open and Sasuke stepped out, feeling quite nervous. "_Hey_! I finally remembered, I know why you seemed so familiar! You're the kid that we had to literally pry off the victim!" Barbra laughed, "oh god, I can't believe I couldn't remember!" Sasuke scowled as the tips of his ears turned pink, "good luck with your boyfriend kid" Barbra grinned as the doors slid shut. Now Sasuke had a full on blush, "I hate that woman" he muttered to himself.

After walking down the long white hallway, he finally approached the door. With sweaty palms and quickly beating heart, he took a deep breath and pushed the door open. When he saw Naruto's face, flashes of last night burst through his mind. His smiling face, the feeling of his lips pressed against his, his dead eyes and all the _blood_…'oh god..' Sasuke covered his mouth, feeling extremely sick. "Sasuke?" a hoarse voice called out, "are you alright?" Sasuke immediately regained his composure, "yes, I'm alright. How are you?" he asked coolly. Naruto lowered his eyes, feeling the chill of his friends tone, "I'm fine." He muttered. Sasuke stared at the blonde and frowned, "no, Naruto you're not ok, just look at you! You almost _died _and it was all my fault." Naruto looked up with surprise written all over his face, "What! No, I shouldn't have shoved all of that on you; I shouldn't have expected you to return my feelings. I just hope that we can still be friends after this."

Sasuke walked over to him and sat in the chair besides the bed, "Dobe, will you shut your mouth for one second and stop blaming yourself for my mistake." Naruto's eyes widened, "just please let me explain myself, and maybe then will you be able to forgive me." Sasuke's fierce expression softened, he reached his hand over and grasped Naruto's in his own, the blonde grew more confused by his bi-polar behavior. "I may be confusing you, but please hear me out." Sasuke said quietly, "I would first like to say that when we kissed, I never wanted it to end. I didn't mean to reject you, I just- I couldn't accept what I felt. I was so cold to you, I can't imagine how much I hurt you, after you confessed to me how you felt! And when that car hit you and you were left bleeding in the street, it was all because of me. If I hadn't realized sooner.." Sasuke took a deep breath and buried his face in his hands, "realized what? Sasuke, what are you trying to tell me?" Sasuke looked up from his hands and saw the burning look in Naruto's eyes. The brunette chuckled, smiling softly, "let me finish Naruto. After they got me off of you and kicked me out of the operating room, I took a walk to think and ended up spending the night in an empty bus station." Naruto laughed lightly, "teme, you spend the night in a fucking bus station? What the hell has gotten into you?" Sasuke leaned forward and whispered, "you." Naruto's eyes widened at his words and a blush made its way across his face.

"All I could think about after that kiss was you, Naruto. I followed my logic instead of my heart. I discovered that all along I've had..things, feelings, for you." Said Sasuke nervously, "If you are willing to forgive me for my misdeeds, I thought that maybe we might..go somewhere.. sometime?" Naruto's mouth stretched into a wide grin, "Teme, are you asking me out?" he asked slyly, Sasuke cleared his throat and scratched the back of his neck, "I- yes." he resigned. Naruto unclasped their hands and grabbed Sasuke's shirt, yanking him forward and pressing his lips against his own. Sasuke moaned and leaned closer, feeling the expected bursts of pleasure in his body, he would never get tired of kissing Naruto. 'I love this' he thought to himself, 'I love him..'

They broke apart, both looking into each other's eyes, "Idiot," Naruto murmured, "I love you." Breaking into a grin, "I love you Naruto," Sasuke declared, "and I'll take that as a yes for the date.." Naruto laughed and pressed his palm against the side of his lovers face, "I love to see you smile Sasuke, I'll do anything to keep you happy." "Then stay with me, Naruto, because without you by my side I'm not complete. Without you, I am broken.

The end :( Thank you everyone for reading and please review! The lyrics are from One day by Trading Yesterday.


End file.
